Everything
by I am ALL the things
Summary: After being left brokenhearted Willow decides to visit her Cousin, Bella. What is meant to be a visit turns into something more then Willow could have ever expected.
1. Chapter 1

Everything

Welcome dear readers to my newest story. As you could tell from the summary, the heroine of this story is once again Willow Rosenberg. Growing up I could identify with Willow so much (excluding the witchcraft and eventual lesbianism LOL) but always felt like she got the short end of the stick, so when I rediscovered fanfiction I found my chance to give Willow her HEA. Enter Paul, the big bad werewolf from the wrong side of the reservation, and you have this tale.

Okay so the warnings. This will not be a tale for those under the age of 18. I'm an adult (unfortunately) and enjoy writing and reading about adult situations, so if you're not old enough to vote please click the back button and return when you are. Although Willow is my favourite character of all time, this story will be set in the Twilight world. There'll be no other Supe's but Vamps, Wolves and Willow the witch.

I have had a reviewer mention it in the past so I'll clarify that Willow is very OOC here. If you follow Buffy canon then Willow is gay (or bi-sexual) and while I have absolutely no problem with this I prefer to read and write stories where Willow is hetero, so if you don't like this please return to go.

Ummmm...what else. Oh yeah I don't own or claim to own anything pertaining to Twilight or Buffy. Those rights belong to SM, WB, Joss Whedon etc. I don't earn any money off this so please don't sue me because half of nothing is still nothing

I hope you enjoy this story and if you want to ask any questions feel free to PM me or ask me on twitter Im_Becstasy

Chapter 1 - Breaking us in two

Willow stepped out of the car and took a deep breath, letting the peace and calm of her surroundings settle her nerves. Bella was right, this place was so beautiful. It was so lush and green, even the air smelled fresh. It was a refreshing change from the metal, concrete and smog of Sunnydale. She could feel something in the air too, something she couldn't quite put her finger on, but she quickly dismissed the thought and stretched, working out the stiffness from the long car trip.

As she stood beside her car, she took in the sights and noises surrounding her, everywhere she looked she found herself surrounded by forest. Willow found herself a little intimated by the tall and surrounding trees, almost swearing that she felt someone standing in the thick underbrush watching her every move. Squaring her shoulders, she tried to not let any weakness show, it didn't last long though as she broke into giggles at her paranoia. She shook her head trying to clear the silly thoughts and instead let her mind drift back to the event that had sent her running from Sunnydale to a small Native American reservation, so many miles away from her family and friends.

WPWPWPWPWPWPWP

Willow smiled as she entered the cave where Oz had locked himself for the night. Everything had been going so well between them lately, she almost had to pinch herself to make sure it wasn't a dream.

She reached into her pocket as she made her way down the stairs, humming a nonsensical tune to herself. Maybe after she unlocked Oz they could have some quality snuggle time, followed by breakfast in bed.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice at first that two people lay in the cave before her, but as she reached to slide the key into the lock, she finally did and the humming stopped.

Oz and Veruca rolled over at the sound of the key entering the lock, and as Oz took in the look of horror on Willow's face, he cringed. He had never meant to hurt her, not that it meant much at the end of the day, but his wolf was drawn to Veruca. He had tried to fight the attraction, he really had. He loved Willow so much, but she was not his mate, Veruca was and it had grown harder and harder to ignore his wolf's desire for her.

Though naked Veruca, pleased that the truth was now out in the open, stretched, a Cheshire grin on her face. Oz had the decency to at least look remorseful and cover himself with his hands as he stood up.

Willow stood there, mouth agape, taking in the sight in front of her. It was like all her doubts and fears had come to life before her. She had never felt secure in her relationship with Oz, never understanding what he saw in her and worrying that one day he would find someone better than her, and now it appeared as though that exact thing had happened.

"Oz? What's going on?" Willow asked, cursing the way her voice shook.

"I'm not going to lie to you Willow, and say this isn't what it looks like, because we both know it is. I will say that this is not how I wanted you to find out, and I'm sorry that you did, but I just couldn't fight it anymore."

His words, as well as the way he said them, shook Willow to her very core. How could he stand there, barely covering himself in a parody of decency, his facial expression no different from the one he would always wear when trying to explain a mathematical problem to Xander, with his voice not betraying any emotion, any little shred of regret, while shattering her heart into bits and pieces? That he could be so nonchalant, so seemingly unaffected to her inner turmoil, the pain he was causing her right at this moment, she thought it would break her. She had honestly expected to crumble right there on the ground. What she didn't expect though, was the sudden and overwhelming feeling of anger at Oz, and she supposed, with herself for ignoring her doubts. Her fists clenched involuntarily as she felt the fury rise within her, and though she knew it was wrong, she unleashed that fury upon Oz.

"What the fuck?" Oz's hands went to his ears as Willow's voice rose to a screech. "How in the hell DID you want me to find out Oz? A fucking hallmark card? This is just a card to say...Fuck you! Cause I'm not, I'm fucking someone else so ha ha!"

Veruca, who had been watching the exchange with amusement, stood up and wrapped her arms around Oz, her head peeking over his shoulder. "What did expect Willow? I mean look at you. How did you ever expect that you could satisfy a wolf? Read him a story huh? Feed him a bowl of kibble? Wake up little girl and stop deluding yourself. He's an animal, that's not what he needs. He needs to be wild and untamed, not caged and neutered. Plus he's my mate. You're a smart girl, so you must know what that means, right?"

Willow shifted her feet as she looked at the ground. Veruca's words had cut her to the core and suddenly the anger turned to defeat and hopelessness. Determined not to let Veruca see her cry she turned and ran out of the cave, laughter taunting her.

WPWPWPWPWPWP

She had been heart-broken for weeks after that, barely eating and sleeping only fitfully, as she tangled with the emotions that had welled within her. She couldn't stop analysing that event and her whole relationship with Oz, trying desperately to make sense of the situation. Buffy tried to help, but was too busy with her own budding relationship to be of much use.

As the weeks passed she seemed to move onto the next stage of the typical relationship phase, acceptance. Her appetite returned with ferocity and she no longer cried at the drop of that hat anymore (though the tears did come every now and then), her sleep was still broken. While she could accept that her relationship was over, it did nothing to ease her pain or to answer the questions she kept asking herself. DID she do anything wrong? Could she have done something differently? Was it her hair colour, the way she dressed, her body? Was she not adventurous enough in the bedroom? Who could she ask to answer those questions? Buffy was too busy, she had no other close female friends, her mother was never home and wouldn't understand anyway and she would rather die then ask Giles.

She had awoken from a restless sleep one night, sweating furiously, with Veruca's words echoing through her mind. 'You are a smart girl, so you must know what that means, right?' But she didn't know. Not exactly at least. She didn't know why the love they had shared hadn't been enough for Oz. She didn't know why the wolf in him had chosen Veruca as its mate. She wasn't even sure if she knew what exactly the term 'mate' meant to them. All she did know was that she just hadn't been enough. Not for Oz, and certainly not for his wolf. At that realization, a burning desire took hold of her. Veruca was right, Willow was a smart girl and although she didn't know the answer to all those questions yet, she knew she could find them. While she could admit to herself that it was a ridiculous request, no doubt brought on by an overdose of chocolate and romance novels, she couldn't help but feel in some way that it was exactly what she needed to do. After all researching was what she did best, and thanks to the extensive supernatural section that Giles had at his house, she certainly had the resources.

So she buried herself in mountains of books, flicking through page after page, hoping desperately to find some answer, some hope that she was not a total failure as a woman. She found the answer alright, and it lifted her spirits more than anything else had been able to so far. As much it pained her to say it, Oz was right, even Veruca, that bitch. It wasn't her fault. Well it was, but not in the way she thought.

She discovered that werewolves had mates, a perfect life partner that nature chose for them. It wasn't a bam, you're in love deal, it was a here's a female who is best suited to your animal, she's your match physically, mentally and genetically. When two mated werewolves met they recognised each other immediately, and were drawn together so they could form a pack, or family. They were a bit like humans in that they lived as a mother, father and children. Werewolves were generally monogamous, which made Willow laugh out loud when she read that, and would only take another mate should their first mate die.

So Oz had been right when he said that he couldn't fight it. He really was being honest and not just coming up with an excuse for thinking with his dick. He had been drawn to Veruca in a way she would never understand. She even begrudgingly admitted that Veruca was also right. She would've never been enough for Oz's wolf, no matter how hard she tried. Veruca was his match in every way, and while she herself wasn't perfect for Oz, she might just be perfect for someone else.

That, of course, was little consolation when she saw Oz and Veruca cuddling around campus. But as she had found out over the time she had spent trying to find answers to her questions, her continuous research helped her tremendously to deal with the pain of seeing the two of them together. But it didn't mean that all the information she discovered let Oz off the hook guilt free. It should have, but in her heart she just couldn't bring herself to forgive him. Maybe she would when time had eased her wounds, like time does to all wounds, but not right now and especially when his new romance was flaunted in her face day after day.

As she watched them grow closer day after day, she found herself wondering whether her relationship with Oz had meant the same to him as it did to her. But every time she found herself caught up in such miserable thoughts, she would discover a new page somewhere in a book, or a new site on the internet with more information on shape shifting creatures and her worries wouldn't plague her all that much anymore.

It got harder though, because it seemed that love was in the air everywhere she went and it really didn't help matters that Buffy and Xander were also both in relationships. Hell, even Giles was going on the odd date here and there, even if it was only with other watchers and she had no-one, but her books and she comforted herself with the fact they had never let her down before.

So Willow, who now had plenty of time on her hands and an aching hole in her heart became obsessed with werewolves and threw herself even further into research. She found the research sort of cathartic and had even developed a genuine interest in the subject.

WPWPWPWPWPWP

It was one lonely afternoon when an opportunity to make a fresh break practically threw itself into Willow's lap. She was alone (surprise, surprise) in her dorm room researching rumours of a pack of shape-shifters that may have existed in the Pacific North-West and was having a hard time locating much information about them. The only details that she could find were old, from around the early 1900's, and only mentioned two things that the pack had lived outside a town called Forks in Washington, how far away she did not know and there was a vague mention of a nearby Native American settlement, but nothing certain. The other, one that especially gained her attention, was that the pack were quite different to the normal children of the moon, in the fact that they could shift at will and were not held to the mercy of the moon like their counterparts. She then spent the next hour scrolling through page after page of information but was unable to find anything else.

Letting out a huff of frustration she stood up from the desk and started pacing back and forth running all she had learnt through her mind. She paused recalling Forks, Washington, that town sounded very familiar to her. Why? Had she been there before? Maybe she had, the more she tried to concentrate, the more she forgot.

Throwing her hands up in the air, she turned and left the room. She headed to the vending machine to get another chocolate bar and was debating with the inner Willow.

::Are you sure you want to be doing this? You're getting kind of fat there, no man's going to want you if you're fat::

Willow ignored the voice's advice and reminded herself that apparently she wasn't good enough for Oz or Xander too, for the matter so what did it matter. She had to roll her eyes at herself, praising the goddess that at least it had been an internal debate and that she had not progressed to cat lady status yet.

Chuckling to herself she kept heading towards Mecca, otherwise known as the vending machine, when she suddenly stopped remembering where she knew that town from.

Chocolate forgotten she bolted back to her room, Goddess she was so stupid, of course she knew that town, her Cousin Bella lived there. She threw herself at her phone and was about to call Bella when her computer chimed. She should've ignored it, but a prickling on the back of her neck stopped her and she turned to her computer and opened the new email she had received. She was shocked to see that it was from Bella. She skimmed through the email and then leant over to pick up her phone, too excited to take the time to type a response.

She scrolled through the phone until she found Bella's number and hit dial. The phone rang a few times and then -

"Hello"

Willow's heart lifted when she heard her cousin's voice. Even though Willow was a few years older, they had been close growing up, bonding over a love of books and parents who didn't quite meet the grade. They were like two peas from the same pod, both quiet and shy but had huge hearts that they hid from the world lest they get hurt. They had really only had one summer together over the years, but they had stayed in touch at first via letters (Willow) and postcards (Bella) and then email, but had lost contact after Bella had moved to Forks to live with her father. Her face broke into a smile, one that hadn't appeared since that disastrous day.

"Jelly Belly, it's Lo."

Bella squealed in delight and Willow laughed as she held the phone away from her ear.

Willow was unable to stop laughing at her infectious joy. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with my Jelly?"

"Oh my gosh, Lo! Sorry..." Bella's voice was cut off by a crash in the background and then Bella must have covered the phone as her voice was muffled when she reassured someone named Jake that everything was okay.

"Sorry, that was just my boyfriend Jake, he thought someone was attacking me. Sorry about that by the way, I'm just so excited to hear from you. Did you get my email? Of course you did otherwise you wouldn't be calling and...I'm babbling sorry."

Willow laughed again. "Wow, three sorry's in under a minute and babbling, it's not hard to tell we're related is it? Well, that and the minuscule height and pasty white skin thing."

"Two peas in a pod alright. How are you anyway Lo? I'm sorry it's been so long since we talked last, but a lot's happened in the past year, it's really long story trust me, but do you think you can forgive me for being such a horrible cousin."

"A, you're like my sister, not my cousin and B, it works two ways okay? I'm just as at fault here as you are. Besides if I can forgive you for pushing me and that boy into the mud well then," Willow broke off remembering something, "Wait is your boyfriend Jake the same little boy you pushed into the mud with me?"

She could practically feel the blush down the phone line as Bella stammered out, "Yep that's him, but he's not so little anymore. Don't change the topic anyway. How are you?"

Willow took a deep breath. "To be honest, not that great, but I'm getting there."

Concern filled Bella's voice, "Why? What happened? Are you okay? Do you want me to come to you?"

Willow could feel tears in her eyes at the love that she heard in Bella's voice. She had missed her cousin so much and it wasn't until this moment that she realized just how much.

"That's kind of the reason I was calling. My boyfriend Oz and I, well to put it nicely, we broke up and of course all I see now is he and his...new girlfriend and how happy they are. I need a break, some distance, a chance to let my heart heal. Do you know what I mean?"

Willow's heart broke again a little at the pain she could hear in Bella's voice when she spoke again. "Yeah Lo, I do, part of that long story. Why don't you come up here and stay with me and Charlie, he won't mind, and you and I can cry and eat cookie dough and chocolate till we splode."

A few tears escaped from her eyes and she laughed as she remembered that used to be a favourite dream as kids - that one day they could eat all the cookie dough and chocolate in the world till they sploded and no one could say anything. Willow had spent almost the whole summer trying to teach Bella how to say explode properly but gave up and so sploded it remained to this day.

"Are you sure Uncle Charlie won't mind? Won't I be getting in your way? You young kids these days don't want to hang with old folks like me."

Bella snorted, "Puh-lease Lo. You know that Charlie loves you, you're like a second daughter to him, and get in my way, what way? I only hang out on the Rez these days and trust me when I say you're going to be a big hit with the guys here."

Willow grimaced at the thought of Bella playing matchmaker. "The LAST thing I need right now is a relationship, I don't want to be that rebound girl, all men are dogs anyway so the less I have to think about them, the better. Besides I honestly don't think anyone would be interested Jelly, the duckling didn't exactly turn into a swan you know?" A thought came to Willow, "Wait, did you say the Rez?"

"Oh my gosh, you don't know. Yeah, Charlie and I moved onto the Quileute Reservation. After Edward, the douche, and I broke up there was some...unpleasantness and Charlie thought I would be safer down here with more people around, you know how he works so much. We moved in about three months ago. You'll love it here Lo, there's just this feeling about it, I can't describe it but you'll know what I'm talking about when you get here. When are you thinking of coming and how long do you want to stay? Wait...is this okay with your parents?"

"I think you forget how much older I am than you Jell. I'm in college now so I don't need to ask permission, plus you know them, they barely remember that I exist, let alone worry about me." Willow said as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, it's really not that big of a gap you know. Two years is nothing really. Now tell me when you're coming woman, I need to prepare troops."

"Well I was hoping to head up there ASAP. I have to tie up some loose ends, but how bout I head up there early Friday that way I can get there Saturday morning. I don't know how long I'll stay though, maybe until I've worn out my welcome?"

"So you'll never be going home then!" she said laughingly.

"Guess not. Goddess this is exactly what I needed, it must have been kismet or something."

"Must have been, I don't know why I chose that exact moment to email you, but something was telling me that I had to. I'm glad I listened to the inner Bella for once. I'm so excited to see you again Lo, I may never let you go again."

"I know what you mean, I didn't realise just how much was missing till I heard your voice again. I'd better get going if I'm going to leave on Friday, I have so much to do. I love you my Jelly Belly, I'll see you Saturday. Tell Charlie hi and tell Jake to watch out he has to pass the Lo test to see if he can take care of my sister."

Bella laughed again, "Yeah, yeah. Take care Lo, I love you too. See you soon."

WPWPWPWPWPWPWP

The next few days had been incredibly busy for Willow. What she thought would be the easiest task, deferring her studies, proved to be one of the hardest. The guidance counsellor, Mrs Romanski, had been very reluctant to let Willow go. Willow was an ideal student, she maintained superb grades, had a near perfect attendance record and was spoken highly of by every one of her teachers. It had taken a solid hour of her time to finally convince Mrs Romanski to agree to let her go, during which time she was sorely tempted to practice her magic skills on the old bat, but eventually she agreed to let Willow defer her studies for 'six months only, this is not a holiday you know'. Willow just barely managed to stop herself from turning her into a slug.

Packing, a task she normally failed miserably at, was the easiest. She decided to leave most of her personal belongings, with the exception of her most important spell books and some photos, behind. She didn't think she would stay that long, she may only even stay a week or so, so she packed light on her clothes, she didn't really have a lot suitable for the weather up there anyway, and she would just buy whatever she needed while she was there.

She was just finished with the last of the packing, when Buffy barrelled into the room and started to get changed.

"I know, I know. Don't tell me. I'm late again, but I swear this time it wasn't my fault. Riley just had to give me 'the eyes'. You know the puppy dog ones that beg you to stay and one thing turned into another, and well you don't want to hear that bit. Let me just get changed and I'll be ready for dinner."

Willow developed a sinking feeling in her stomach. Dinner? What dinner? She tried to remember if she had forgotten that it was Buffy's birthday. She glanced at the calendar on her desk, no, that was still a few months away.

"Ummm Buff, what dinner?"

Buffy, who had been in the process of buttoning her blouse stopped and turned around.

"Oh Wills, don't tell me you forgot again! The monthly catch up and make sure everyone's still alive dinner, you remember?" She finally looked at Willow and the bag on her bed.

"Wait you're not dressed and what's with the bag, going somewhere?" She had meant it as a joke, but started to worry when Willow began fidgeting with the hem of her t-shirt. She had a feeling that this was going to be bad news and had to sit down on the bed.

"What's going on Wills?"

Willow found she couldn't meet Buffy's eyes and instead stared out the window. "I'm leaving Buffy."

Buffy leapt off the bed and grabbed Willow by the shoulders. She had known Willow was sad about her and Oz's breakup, but she hadn't realized that it was this bad. "What? No, no way. I'm not going to let you leave me like this. How am I gonna cope without my Wills?"

Willow laughed at the desperation in Buffy's voice, she couldn't help it. "Relax okay, just breathe. I'm not leaving permanently okay, it's just a visit, I'll be back I promise. I just need a break...from everything I suppose. You'll be fine, you've got Riley you won't miss me."

"That's it isn't it. You're leaving me because I'm spending too much time with Riley. I'm sorry, I'll be a better friend, I promise. I'll spend less time with him, I will."

Willow rolled her eyes, Buffy was one of her best friends but sometimes that girl could be so clueless. "I love you, but you have to know that not everything's about you Buffy. Have you forgotten that Oz and I just broke up? Did you stop and think what it's like to see him and Veruca together, or you and Riley, or even Xander and Anya? It's been hard, okay? Everyone seems to have someone but me. I just need to get away, take some time to myself, and be somewhere I'm not that girl who just got dumped by her boyfriend. Besides I haven't seen Bella in years, it'd be good to just catch up with her.

Buffy's eyes filled with remorse, "You're right. I'm sorry for being such a horrible bitch. I haven't been here for you like I should've been, I've been too wrapped up in myself like usual. I'm gonna miss you Wills that's all. Who's going to kick my ass when I screw up?"

Willow had to blink back the tears but a smile appeared on her face. "You'll do fine Buff, there is always Giles you know."

"Oh yeah, but I never listen to him. When are you heading off?" Buffy tried to act nonchalant but inside she had the worst feeling that this trip would change everything between them.

"Early tomorrow morning. I wanna beat the weekend traffic. I guess that gives me sometime to go to dinner with a few of my friends."

"Yeah it does. Okay these are the rules. I'm letting you go on the condition that I want to hear from you every few days and you have to promise not to fall in love with some hunky dude and forget all about us okay?"

Willow laughed, "Not going to happen Buff but thanks for the vote of confidence. I think I can live with those terms. Deal."

"Good, now let's get to dinner. I'm starved."

WPWPWPWPWPWP

Dinner had been perfect, it was good for Willow to see everyone again and remind herself that maybe she wasn't as alone in this world as she thought she was.

Xander, of course, had freaked out at the thought of Willow leaving, but a pinkie swear promise to return placated him easily. Giles expectedly took the news well, simply wishing Willow safe travels and making sure she would be contactable should her services be required.

As she said goodnight to everyone she was sad to realise that she would be without them while she was gone, but excited at the prospect of rebuilding her relationship with Bella.

The next morning she awoke early and left before the sun rose. She'd packed up the car and said her goodbyes the night before, so she was all set to go. She looked in the rear-view mirror as she drove away, and couldn't help but feel a sense of trepidation settle in her stomach. It didn't make sense to her, after all if she was only going for a visit, why did she feel like she was leaving Sunnydale behind?

WPWPWPWPWPWP

A rustling from the forest to the left of her pulled Willow out of her thoughts. From the level of noise being made she half expected some large beast to emerge from  
>the trees but was instead shocked by four large, half naked men emerged from between the trees. Willow shrank back against her car as they made their way toward her, she could feel the raw, untamed power radiating from them, especially from the man in the middle who appeared to be their leader. Goddess he thought she would be safe when she left Sunnydale behind.<p>

They stopped in front of Willow and started to sniff the air around her. As they sniffed at her, Willow looked around for a possible escape route, not finding one she desperately tried to think of any defensive spells she had learnt. The leader suddenly growled, leaning towards her while staring Willow deep in the eyes. "Who are you and what do you want?"

Also I take the titles of my stories and chapters from songs so below are the artists (please don't judge me for my questionable taste in music

Everything – Michael Buble

Breaking us in two – Joe Jackson (but I prefer the Mandy Moore cover)


	2. Chapter 2

Previously...

A rustling from the forest to the left of her, pulled Willow out of her thoughts. From the level of noise being made she half expected some large beast to emerge from the trees but was instead shocked by four large, half naked men emerged from between the trees. Willow shrank back against her car as they made their way toward her, she could feel the raw, untamed power radiating from them, especially from the man in the middle who appeared to be their leader. Goddess he thought she would be safe when she left Sunnydale behind.

They stopped in front of Willow and started to sniff the air around her. As they sniffed at her, Willow looked around for a possible escape route, not finding one she desperately tried to think of any defensive spells she had learnt. The leader suddenly growled, leaning towards her while staring Willow deep in the eyes. "Who are you and what do you want?"

Chapter 2 - Firework

Willow stood there looking up at the strange man who was leaning over her and wondered how long it would take for anyone to realise she had been murdered. Shaking herself from such morbid thoughts, she tried to think of what Buffy would do in such a situation. Finding a meagre amount of courage, Willow squared her shoulders and raised her head to meet the man's gaze.

"Who wants to know?" She said using Buffy's best 'smart ass' tone, as she placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow.

Sam couldn't believe the hide of this woman, she was trespassing on their land, possibly endangering the lives of the whole tribe and SHE wanted to question HIM? He let out another, lower growl and the girl shrunk into herself.

All bravery leaving her, Willow glanced at the three other men that flanked the leader for help, but their steely gazes and clenched hands indicated that they wouldn't be any help to her.

"Answer the question," he ground out through clenched teeth.

"My...my...n...n...name's," Willow's voice shook with fright and she found herself desperately wishing she could go back to the Hellmouth, where she at least knew what was going to kill her. She cleared her throat as she felt a babble coming on. "My name's Willow and I'm just here visiting Bella." Upon hearing Bella's name the man to the right of the leader also growled and took a step towards her.

Jacob couldn't believe it. He knew dick-ward had lied when he said he'd moved on from Bella. The creepy stalker had sent this...this thing after her. There was a nagging feeling at the back of his head that he knew her, but he brushed it aside, his concern for Bella overriding all other thoughts.

"Oh, do you know her? She's my cousin and I haven't seen her in like forever and I just broke up with my boyfriend, well he broke up with me and I just wanted to see Bella, she's my cousin, and she said it'd be okay, but I can see that it's not, so I'll just be going now okay?"

Willow tried to turn and get back into her car, previous thoughts of defensive spells gone from her mind; she just wanted to get out of there before she became someone's meal. Suddenly a hot hand grabbed her arm painfully and she was spun around to face the men again. This time it was the man who growled at Bella's name who held her.

"No it's not okay! Did HE send you here? Why do you smell like death and power?"

Jacob couldn't believe she would so boldly lie like that. There was no way on earth that Bella was related to this...whatever she was, she barely smelled human at all.

As the man continued to growl at her, Willow closed her eyes and prayed to the Goddess to help her out. Her prayers were answered when she heard Bella's voice call out. Willow opened her eyes to seeing Bella marching across the clearing towards the group.

"Jacob Ephraim Black. If you do not take your hand off of Willow right this very instant, I swear to god that I will skin you and lay your fur in front of a fire place."

Willow looked at Bella and raised an eyebrow. Fur?

By this stage Bella had reached the group and was glaring up at the man called Jacob. He took his eyes from Willow and looked down at Bella, his eyes filling with love and adoration. He then turned back to her and they hardened once more. His body even started to vibrate.

"No way Bells, how do you know it's really her? She doesn't even smell entirely human. How do you know dick-ward didn't do some type of sparkly shit to her and send her here to get you? I am not letting her go until I get some answers."

Bella could feel the anger rising within her, she understood Jake's protectiveness, but this was her cousin for god's sake's, she'd never even met Edward.

"Fuck all over that Jacob. You will let her go or I will grab Charlie's gun and shoot your furry ass myself."

One of the other men laughed at this statement and Jacob's grip got even tighter, to the point where Willow wondered if her arm would break. Something inside Willow snapped. She hadn't come all this way to see her cousin only to be killed by a group of strangers. Crazy one's at that, who talked about sparkly things and who could 'smell' her.

Her eyes darkened and all the men stepped towards her. She muttered an incantation in Latin and the group of men were sent flying away from her. Not taking the time to see if they were getting up, Willow grabbed Bella's arm and started to drag her away from the group.

"C'mon, I don't know how much time we have, we need to protect ourselves."

Bella struggled in Willow's grasp as she tried to understand what had just happened. "Oh my god Willow, how did you do that?" She looked over to the guys and saw that all of them were slowly getting up except Jacob. "JAKE. Willow, stop. Jake's hurt, I gotta go get him."

"No way Bella, those guys are crazy. Look, we need to get somewhere inside, NOW. Please tell me your house is nearby."

An inhuman sound stopped Willow and Bella in their tracks and Willow turned her head to locate the source of it. It appeared to be coming from Jacob, who was slowly getting up from the ground.

His eyes took in the confusion and concern in Bella's eyes and Willow's tight grip on her arm and his body seemed to expand before exploding into wolf form. A rust coloured, ten foot tall wolf stood growling where Jacob had been. Saliva dripped from its fangs as it slowly made its way over to the two girls, and its yellow eyes seemed to track their every movement.

Willow stepped back slowly pulling Bella with her. "Stay away from us Jacob, I mean it. I've dealt with your kind before. Well, not exactly your kind, they needed the moon to be able to change, and well don't worry about that right now. If you think you're going to hurt Bella and me, you can just think again. I will not let anything happen to her and will kill you if I need to."

At Willow's words, Jacob threw his head back and howled. Hearing howls in return, Willow's eyes widened as she took in the other three wolves that stood behind Jacob. She had been too surprised by Jacob's transformation that she failed to notice what the other men were doing. As she assessed the situation, Willow cursed internally. She knew better than to get distracted and now she found herself outnumbered.

Bella grabbed Willow's arm tearing her gaze away from the wolves.

"Please Willow; just give me a minute okay? I know it doesn't seem like it at the moment, but Jacob and the rest, they're the good guys. I promise. Just let me calm them down and then we can talk."

Willow shook her head. "I'm sorry Bella, but I can't. Werewolves are dangerous and I won't have you in danger."

Anger rose within Bella. "Willow Anne Rosenberg, you may be older than me and be able to do..." she shook her hands at her, "well...whatever that was but you need to trust me. Jacob would NEVER hurt me. Never, but he may hurt you to protect me. I need to calm this situation before it gets out of hand."

Willow's eyes narrowed as she looked at Bella, but she slowly nodded her head. "Okay, I'll trust you but if they make one wrong move. Even if they blink funny. I will be forced to retaliate."

Bella hugged her cousin before giving her a small smile. "That's all I ask Lo."

Releasing her, Bella turned back to the pack of wolves that stood growling at Willow and gave a sharp whistle.

"That is enough. Willow is precious to me, I love her like a sister and if any of you dare attack her I will NEVER forgive you!"

Jacob gave a whine as he lowered his head. He felt torn in two, on one hand he wanted to protect Bella from Willow and whatever she was, but he could feel the effect of the imprint bearing down on him. He knew that he could disobey Bella if he wanted to, he was after all the true Alpha, but it took only one look to see the concern in Bella's eyes and he knew, that even though she loved him, and would continue loving him even if he did attack her supposed cousin at this very moment, she would not forgive him. If he acted rash now, it would forever drive a wedge against between him and Bella that not even their love would be able to overcome. And he would rather die before he caused his imprint that kind of pain.

Bella took in the lowered heads of the pack, satisfied that they had heeded her warning well. Her eyes roamed over Jake who stood next to Sam and she breathed a small sigh of relief. He may be in the dog house, but he was her world and she wanted to make sure he was okay. Keeping a close eye on the pack she began to pace back and forth.

"What the hell were you guys thinking? I realise you all tend to be 'act first, questions later' and then there's Willow's... uhm... thing... whatever it was and how she did it... and uhm, okay, whatever Willow just did," Her eyes flicked over to the woman in question, "which we are so going to talk about Lo. But did it ever occur to you guys to stop and think about what you were doing? Did it? Especially you Jacob."

At the sound of his name Jake gave a whine and lowered his head again.

"You knew Willow was coming. It's all I've been talking about for the past few days. It shouldn't have been a surprise that she showed up here. On the day that I told you she would come. I even showed you a goddamn photo so you would know what she looked like. But no. The minute you smelled something even minutely different you were all like bulls in a freaking china shop. And that's another thing, she's not a vampire, see, the suns out for once and she's not sparkling is she?"

"Vampire? Sparkling?"

Willow asked, confusion crossing her face. Bella simply flapped a hand in her direction and continued her lecture.

"Now, this and only this is what's going to happen. Firstly everyone is going to calm down, and I mean you too Lo. Then you boys are going to phase back and for heaven's sakes please put pants on too."

Two of the wolves at the back of the pack gave what Willow thought was the wolf equivalent of a laugh. They stopped quickly as Bella shot a glare in their direction.

"I mean it Embry, Quil. I don't want you two scarring Lo for life. Sam, you might as well call for Paul and Jared now and get them to come too so we only have to go through this once, since the wolf is out of the bag anyway."

Sam, who appeared to be the large black wolf standing next to Jacob, narrowed his eyes at Bella's orders. Willow realized that Sam must be the alpha of the pack and would not be happy taking orders from others. After a look from Jacob though he raised his head and let out a long howl.

"Thank you Sam," Bella said with a smile, "Now how about we all go inside and sit down and calmly discuss everyone's issues. There will be no growling, no phasing and no...well, whatever that is Lo. We're all adults here, some of us anyway. There's no reason why we can't all get along. Oh by the way. Sam. Jacob. You WILL apologise for intimidating and hurting Willow."

Both wolves growled at Bella at this order. "I DO NOT CARE. You will apologise or there will be a LOT of time in the dog house. Even you Sam Uley, I'm sure Emily won't be happy about what's happened today."

Satisfied that her instructions would be followed to the letter, Bella turned and led a stunned Willow away from the pack.

Willow's mind was reeling, how in the hell did Bella know about werewolves and vampires and what kind of vampire would sparkle? Overwhelmed with the knowledge that her 'normal' cousin wasn't so 'normal' after all and combined with all that had happened to her, Willow began to laugh out loud. She briefly wondered if this was a sign of hysteria setting in. She tried to picture Spike or even Angelus 'sparkling' but all she could see was them covered in glitter.

Bella glanced at Willow with concern. "Are you alright Lo? I didn't break you did I?"

Willow shook her head. "Not really Jelly, I feel like I jumped out of the cauldron into the fire you know. But I will be okay, I think."

Bella wrapped her arm around her cousin's shoulders. "Don't worry; I know exactly what you mean. I guess we've both been keeping secrets huh?"

Willow sighed, "Yeah, I guess we have."

Bella shook her head, a rueful smile on her face. "Like two peas in a pod."

WPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWP

Paul was sleeping when a long howl awoke him. Annoyed, he jumped out of his bedroom window and looked around before he removed his shorts and phased. A guy couldn't catch a break, his one chance to get a decent sleep and the almighty alpha was barking orders again.

::What is it Sam? Some of us were sleeping::

Paul felt Jared phase in and head towards Paul's house.

::Among other things::

Jared's mind flashed back to what he had been doing with Kim before Sam interrupted them. Paul laughed at the vision

::Dude she calls you PUPPY during sex::

Jared growled at Paul and Sam lost patience with them both.

::Enough. Both of you::

Both wolves felt the full tenor of the alpha's order and lowered their heads.

::We have bigger problems, you two need to focus::

Sam's mind replayed the recent events beginning from when the pack had first smelt Willow to now as he watched the two girls walk away. Jared, after seeing the strange woman attack his brothers, growled deeply, his claws digging into the ground and his hackles rising. Paul on the other hand was rolling on the ground laughing, which even Sam had to admit, was a sight to see.

Jared, having just arrived at Paul's and outraged at his cavalier attitude, turned and snapped his teeth at him.

::This, this, thing attacks your brothers and you laugh. What type of beta are you?::

It was Paul's turn to snap back at Jared. He had the shortest temper of any of the pack and wouldn't stand for any attacks on him and his leadership. He took pleasure at hearing Jared's painful whine when his teeth came in contact with the wolves rear flank.

::Fuck you Cameron. You have no fucking right to say anything about me. I know the rest of you have your goddamn panties in a bunch over the girl but personally I find this shit funny as hell. A bunch of seven feet tall wolves just had their asses handed to them by a five foot nothing girl::

Sam, who had been silently watching the situation, spoke then.

::You don't find that the girl smells dangerous? Different?::

Paul shrugged.

::Kind of, it's really strange. The smell keeps going back and forth. When you first showed me what she smelt like I could smell the death on her, the power, but as time goes on the smell changes to one of wildness and nature::

Sam's mind raced too fast for Paul or Jared to catch a single thought. They could tell he was confused by Paul's reaction but that was all they could pick up on.

::And that's a good thing? Do you like that smell? And what of the attack on your brothers, doesn't that anger you?::

Paul's brow furrowed as he tried to put into words what he was feeling.

::It's not that I like or don't like her smell, the wolf and I are both intrigued by it, but it keeps shifting back to the death smell which makes my nose twitch but doesn't necessarily bother me::

Jared shifted his paws, his wolf was getting antsy. The appearance of this strange woman made him want to go back to his house and protect his imprint but he knew it would be a while before that would happen. Irritated he turned on Paul.

::God Lahote. When did you turn into such a pussy? First you don't even care that she attacked us with god knows what, magic, telekinesis or some shit and now you're all like...she smells so pretty.::

::You might want to shut your fucking mouth Cameron before I come over there and shut it for you. Firstly she didn't attack us, she was defending herself. Look at it; you got Sam leaning all over her and then that shit Jacob hurting her like that. What the fuck did you expect her to do? Secondly if she wanted to kill you it sure as shit looks like she would've been able to. She just incapacitated them for a little bit and you want to have a fucking whinge over that, be my guest::

Both Sam and Jared stood shell shocked. Paul, hot-headed, pale-face hating, womanizing Paul was defending a strange girl he had never met who had attacked his brothers.

::Dude, who are you and what have you done with Paul? Do you have any balls left?::

Before Paul could retaliate, Sam barked at the two wolves.

::Enough. While you're behaviour is worrying Paul, I have a few theories about it that I want to run through later. Right now though I want both of you to come to Jake and Bella's cottage. We need to sort this business out::

Both Jared and Paul barked in agreement and took off through the forest towards Jake's cabin.

WPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWP

The pack and Bella looked at Paul and Jared as they entered the cottage. Paul grinned as he looked around trying to catch a glimpse of the girl who had caused all the trouble.

"So where is the little hottie?" He said as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

Bella glared at Paul. "WILLOW, is just getting a glass of water Paul and you will stay away from her."

Paul laughed. "Or what? You'll set the boy wonder there on me. I'm really shaking in my boots Bell-a."

Willow walked into the room just in time to hear Paul speak down to her cousin and although she probably shouldn't of, she spoke the first words that came to her mind.

"No, she won't. But I will curse your dick so bad even you won't want to touch it."

The pack, who had assembled in Bella and Jake's living room, burst out laughing at Willow's threat while Paul gulped and turned a shade paler.

Even though Paul feared for his manhood he couldn't help but admire the spunk of the little firecracker. A smirk on his face, he turned around to face Willow. Dragging his gaze up and down Willow's body he almost whistled out loud. God damn, what a fucking mouth-watering body. She was short (but next to him what woman wasn't) but her body was all small curves tucked into tight fitting jeans and a tank top. Sam's memories hadn't done this goddess any justice.

"Baby if you want to touch my dick all you have to do is..."

He lost the ability to speak as his eyes met Willow's and the rest of the world fell away.

What the fuck just happened?

WPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWP

Yay! Paul imprinted. I don't know about you guys but I've been waiting for this for a long time! Did you love it? Hate it? Let me know if you want...or not it doesn't bother me I just want you to keep reading and most importantly enjoy!

As usual, many thanks are to be extended to my beta, Key. She puts up with my delays and terrible, terrible writing and whips all my stories into shape. She should be publishing a Willow/X-Men crossover called 'A warlord's folly' soon so keep an eye out for that.

Next up for me will be a one-shot for the Happy Ever After Project's 'Sealed with a kiss' competition. If you guys like HEA's then this is the site for you (18 and older only please). It's the brain-child of The Mighty Ren and completely awesome!

Oh by the way, just in case you thought differently, I don't own anything related to Buffy or Twilight other than an unhealthy fixation.

Chapter title: Firework - Katy Perry

Until next time peeps...keep it real! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – When the Day Met the Night

Hiya peeps. How are we all doing? Fabulous? I sure hope so. I'm not going to bother apologising for the delay because let's face it, you hear it every single time from me! Without further ado onto the story!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Previously...

Willow walked into the room just in time to hear Paul speak down to her cousin and although she probably shouldn't of, she spoke the first words that came to her mind.

"No, she won't. But I will curse your dick so bad even you won't want to touch it."

The pack, who had assembled in Bella and Jake's living room, burst out laughing at Willow's threat while Paul gulped and turned a shade paler.

Even though Paul feared for his manhood he couldn't help but admire the spunk of the little firecracker. A smirk on his face, he turned around to face Willow. Dragging his gaze up and down Willow's body he almost whistled out loud. God damn, what a fucking mouth-watering body. She was short (but next to him what woman wasn't) but her body was all small curves tucked into tight fitting jeans and a tank top. Sam's memories hadn't done this goddess any justice.

"Baby if you want to touch my dick all you have to do is..."

He lost the ability to speak as his eyes met Willow's and the rest of the world fell away.

What the fuck just happened?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Paul stared at Willow; he couldn't explain the feelings he suddenly had for the woman standing in front of him.

It was like he had finally found the piece of the puzzle that would complete him. She was his everything and he would do anything, be anything to make her happy. He could even see their future together. Their wedding day as she radiantly smiled at him, his hands wrapping around her stomach as it grew with his child, seeing them play with their three children laughing and happy - he could see it all and it was everything he didn't even realise he wanted.

Shaking himself from his thoughts he realised that he had imprinted. Though he would not have admitted it, not even by pain of death, it was something he had secretly hoped for. Someone who could belong to him and someone he could belong to. He was in the process of rising from his seat and taking Willow in his arms, when the look of anger on her face stopped him.

Willow scowled at Paul, whose mouth was still hanging open. She was angry, angrier then she had ever been in her life. She had escaped from the pain of Sunnydale to seek refuge in her cousin's arms but instead was almost attacked by a pack of overgrown wolves, bigger and apparently more dangerous than Oz. Then to have a stranger, one who it seemed was as thick as thieves with the rest of them, flirt with her as if nothing had happened, well that was the final straw. Silently Willow pleaded with the Goddess for the courage to handle this situation and not show how terrified she was on the inside.

"Do what? Ask?" she summoned Buffy's best 'dirt on my shoes' look, "I wouldn't touch your dick if it was the only thing I had to do to save my life."

Paul continued to stare at Willow, while trying to lessen the pain in his chest that was caused by his imprint rejecting him. He cursed his big mouth. Instead of making his imprint fall head over heels in love (or at the very least - lust) with him, all he had succeeded in doing was make himself look like a dick. He was shaken out of his thoughts when Embry, who was sitting beside him, punched him in the shoulder.

"Dude, burn." he smiled at Willow, "Sorry about Paul, he has no idea how to treat a woman of your calibre."

Willow who had been staring at Paul, trying to figure out why she felt a pull to a man who was clearly a bigger man whore than Oz had turned out to be, tore her eyes away from him.

"Oh and you do?" she said sarcastically, "Oh that's right you're of the 'terrorize the living daylights out of them' school aren't you?"

Although she realised that baiting a wolf probably wasn't the smartest idea, she couldn't help it. Buffy had always taught her that the best defence was offense and to mask your fear with bravado. Besides, she thought, if she had any hope of making it out of this place alive, she was going to have to be able to hold her own.

Sam and Jacob, who had been silently watching the interaction between Willow and the pack, let out a low growl at Willow's words. They knew that they couldn't attack her any more. Firstly, she was  
>Bella's cousin and Jacob would do everything in his power to ensure Bella's happiness. Secondly, it now appeared that she was Paul's imprint and all imprints were to be protected by Tribal Law. If something happened to her it would not only destroy Paul but also the pack. That didn't mean that they had to trust her, or even like her for that matter.<p>

Paul who had heard Sam and Jake's growl let out a deadly growl of his own. This was his imprint, HIS, and no one was going to growl at her but him and when he did, it would most certainly not be in an angry way. There was already the matter of how she had been treated by his brother's before, he practically cracked his knuckles at the punishment he would inflict on those who had hurt his imprint.

"That is it! What is with all this growling? Yeah, I get you're wolves but seriously give it a rest." Willow said with only a slight tremor in her voice.

Bella elbowed Jake and glared at Sam and Paul as she crossed the room and wrapped her arm around Willow's waist. "I know you must have a million questions, I know I do. How about we clear one of the sofas' and you and I and the guys sit down and work through them together. You're my Lo, I want you to feel safe while you're staying with me. Oh and the guys WILL apologise. Yes, that includes you and your man whore comments Paul."

All the wolves in the room, excluding Paul who couldn't stop drinking in the sight of his imprint, turned their gaze to Sam who stood stoically with his arms crossed, silently questioning Bella's request. With a sigh Sam nodded his head. It went against everything his wolf stood for and it irked him greatly to submit to a woman. At the same time Bella was the rightful Alpha's imprint and the true den mother to the wolves, added to that Leah, his own imprint, would tear strips off of him once she discovered what had transpired, so he knew that he must make things right.

He stepped towards Willow slightly, his palms facing outward to show Paul that he meant no threat to her. "Willow on behalf of the pack, I want to apologise to you. Not for our suspicions but for the way we have treated you. The Quileute people are a close community who are highly suspicious of any outsiders that wish to bring any harm to us. That being said, perhaps we could've been gentler in our handling of the matter."

Willow snorted at this statement. "Understatement of the century I'd say."

Sam just glared at her and continued. "Bella's right. I still have questions for you, as I'm sure you do for me, but they can wait till the bonfire tonight."

Bella scrunched her nose in confusion. "Bonfire? There's no bonfire tonight. The only reason why we would have a bonfire would be because of..." her voice trailed off as the realisation that someone had imprinted on Willow dawned upon her. Her eyes scanned the room for anyone acting unusually, landing on Paul who was staring at Willow like he was a man lost in the desert and she was an oasis. She knew that look; she'd caught Jake staring at her that way many times. Rage rose within her at the thought of that man whore being tied to her Lo. "Uh uh, no way! That is not going to happen, not on my watch." She stamped her foot in frustration unable to contain how much it upset her that Paul of all people had imprinted on her Lo.

Jake crossed the room, pulling Bella into his arms and placing a kiss on her forehead. He then leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Give it a rest Bells, please? You know Paul couldn't stop it anymore then he could stop breathing."

Bella looked at Paul. It wasn't hard to see the love that he already held in his eyes for Willow, the sheer desperate want. She could also see the pain that he felt at Willow's subconscious rejection of the imprint. "

Fine" she whispered so Willow wouldn't hear her.

"Thank you. Did you seriously just stamp your foot?" Jake chuckled in her ear, the warmth of his breath sending delicious chills down her spine. She just huffed in reply.

"Jelly? Not to interrupt the moment you have going there and many thanks to Sam for the offer of the bonfire, but I'm going to have to say no. Believe it or not but I'm not really in the mood to hang out with a bunch of wolves who are either trying to kill me or get in my pants." Willow said tiredly and with a pointed look at Paul and Embry.

"Oh Lo. I'm so sorry, you're completely right. Of course you don't." Bella untangled herself from Jake's embrace and stepped back to Willow hugging her tightly.

Sam frowned and crossed his arms. He was trying to be nice to Willow and make up for his earlier actions but she was making it very difficult. "Actually Willow, I'm going to have to insist."

"Actually Sammy" Willow said drawing out his name sarcastically "I'm going to have insist on the no. Didn't anyone tell you no means no?"

Willow was petrified; she was stuck in a house with six overgrown men with no means to escape that she could see. Although her Jelly was there, Willow couldn't be entirely sure that she could trust her right now.

Paul was torn in two. He could feel Willow's distress and it made him want to pull her into his arms to comfort her and tear off everyone's heads for doing this to her at the same time. To his shame his wolf actually let out a whimper of pain.

Willow's head shot around at the sound of Paul's whimper. Even though she continued to stare at him it was her cousin she addressed. "Jelly, I love you more than anything else in this world and I thought coming here would be good for me, for us, but it obviously isn't." Willow pulled herself out of Bella's arms. "Something is going on here and no one is talking about it. First, you all turn into gigantic wolves that almost attacked me, then there's all the growling and saying that I smell like death and power and finally there's Paul who hasn't stopped staring at me like I'm ice cream on a hot summer's day. I don't even know if I can trust you Jelly, not really. It was wrong of me to come here and I think it's time to go home."

Hearing Willow's words Paul's wolf started to scream at him.

::Stop her! She's going to walk out of our lives and never look back. She's OURS and you're just going to let her walk away::

Paul stood up, grabbing Willow's arm as she walked past. The electricity that shot up his arm at the feeling of her skin on his almost made him drop it, but he held tight. Willow was his life now and she was not going to walk away from him.

Willow, who had also felt electricity at Paul's touch, glared at his hand on her arm and then at his face. "If you don't want to lose that hand as well as your favourite appendage, I suggest you let go of me right now."

As much as he wanted to follow his imprint's order, Paul shook his head in refusal. She was not going to walk out of here, not now and not ever. They belonged to each other now and she was just going to have to get used to the idea.

Tears fell from Bella's eyes as she turned to Jake. "We have to stop her. I just got her back, I can't lose her again. Please Jake do something."

Jake panicked, as much as he didn't like or trust Willow, Bella loved her and would be devastated if she left. He had to think of a way to keep her here. "Okay. I'll tell you everything, I swear. Just stay. Please. I can promise that no harm will come to you."

Willow stopped in her tracks and turned around slowly to stare at him.

Sam growled. "Great Jacob, just great. We still have no idea what she is and you go and promise her the world. How do you know that Edward hasn't gotten to her or even some other damned vampire?"

"First off if the Edward you're referring to is Bella's ex, why the hell would I associate with that douche? And what do you mean other vampire? Isabella Swan, you dated a vampire? Are you out of your mind? Did he force you? Bite you? Did he put some kind of spell on you, like this Dracula guy with his enthralling...? Are you ok?"

Bella's mouth dropped open in surprise. "You know about vampires?"

Willow waved her hand. "Don't try and get off focus here. Yes and they are bad bad things..."

Jake laughed cutting Willow off. "Thank you! That's what I've been trying to tell her! She still wants to associate with those things. No way am I going to allow my Bells to hang out with those freaks. Next thing you know she'll want to hang around witches or something."

Willow raised an eyebrow at Jake's comment. "You have a problem with witches."

He laughed again. "If they actually existed I would. She already attracts a bad crowd, why would you want to add more evilness to that?"

"Oh they exist alright."

"Yeah right, I suppose you know one of those too?"

"No I am one."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Willow's announcement had opened a floodgate of questions not only from the pack, but also from Bella and Willow herself. Many snarky comments were traded back and forth and everyone was over talking one another, it was very quickly descending into chaos.

A shrill whistle cut through the noise, effectively silencing everyone and drawing their attention to Paul. He had been trying unsuccessfully for the past five minutes to silence everyone so he would have a chance to learn more about his imprint and tell her more about himself. The fact that she was a witch didn't bother him really; after all he wasn't entirely human himself, though he hadn't known that witches were actually real. At least that explained what she had done to the others before, when they had been about to attack her. But he did worry about what she had already been through, from what little he had been able to piece together from her comments throughout the confused shouting match between all, and what she would face in the future. Hell she'd even mentioned vampires and other wolves and his wolf wanted to run and check for injuries on her, she shouldn't even know that those things even existed, let alone been exposed to them. He hadn't been able to protect her in the past but she was here with him now and no one. Not. One. Thing would harm even the smallest hair on her head. She was his soul mate, the very reason he drew breath and she was never to feel any hurt or pain, he would destroy anyone who even thought of doing that

"Would everyone shut the hell up and let Willow talk. She deserves some answers and she will get them. All of them, whatever she wants. Anyone who has a problem with that can come and speak to me about it." Paul took his time to stare down every single person in the room, though his eyes softened as he looked at Willow. "Go ahead."

Willow cleared her throat and gave Paul a strange look. Why was he defending her? Was it just a ploy to get into her pants? Willow didn't think so, she could clearly hear the emotions in his voice and her heart stuttered a little at the mysterious affection she felt from him. She shyly looked at him, uncomfortable at the lust she saw in his eyes, and bit her lip. She swore Paul moaned when she did that, but it was so quiet she couldn't be sure and besides she doubted he would moan over her.

Wanting to break some of the tension, she looked around at the men in the room. "Look all these arguments and comments are getting us nowhere fast. Let's start over okay? I know you don't trust me and the goddess knows I don't trust you, but for everyone's sakes let's just try and be honest with each other - an 'I'll show you mine, if you show me yours' deal. Fair enough?" Everyone nodded and she sighed in relief, so far so good. "Okay so by now we've established that I'm a witch and you guys are werewolves. Can I ask what kind of werewolves you are?"

Willow's question took everyone by surprise. There was a moments silence before Quil spoke up. "What do you mean what kind of werewolf? There's only one kind isn't there? Do you mean which pack do we belong to?"

But Willow shook her head, starting to get angry that they were trying to play her for a fool, sure she read about them in her research but she wanted to see if they would be honest with her, completely honest.

"Clearly not. You all are nothing like the Werewolves I'm used to. For example, you changed without the aid of a full moon and you seem to have a little more control over your inner beast than the others."

Paul snorted a little, now guessing where she was coming from with her question. "That full moon stuff is just for Hollywood. Believe me, werewolves are nothing like the movies make them out to be. Just like it is with the sparkly assed leeches."

But Willow forcefully shook her head.

"I'm not talking movies. I'm talking about the things that my friends and I have been fighting against for the last few years, the things that have tried to kill us, the one that I've dated. And what is this shit about 'sparkly leeches'? Vampires don't sparkle, at the most, they go 'poof'. I should know, I have staked enough of them! What kind of bullshit are you trying to pull here?"

Agitated and angry, Willow stood, ready to walk out of the door right then. Paul stood as well, panicking and trying to think of a way to keep his imprint in the room with them, without riling her up any further or having to put her in more distress. But surprisingly Sam stopped any further moves.

"Wait! Calm down a moment. Willow," Sam's eyes were opened wide, his look a mixture of disbelief and astonishment. "The place where you live, is it on a Hellmouth?"

Willow nodded slowly; while the others only gave Sam confused looks.

"Hellmouth? What the crap are you talking about Sam?" Jared asked from his seat on the couch. But Sam was still looking at Willow, his gaze a little too much on the side of admiration for Paul's comfort.

"My Grandfather told me about it, but I always thought it was just a myth..."

Paul was beginning to become very impatient. He wanted to know what was going on, now. And most of all, he wanted his Alpha to stop looking at his imprint like that.

"If you would be so nice to enlighten us Uley..."

"Okay everybody, calm down and I will tell you everything I can remember.' When they had calmed down Sam began his story. "Well as I said, all I know is what my Grandfather, Levi, told me. He said that many years ago Ephraim Black had come across a woman while on patrol. Apparently she seemed like an ordinary woman at first, but when he approached her he could smell death and power clinging to her. He called for reinforcements and then phased back and approached the woman, who introduced herself as Moira O'Connell.

Sam's story was cut off at the sound of Willow's gasp.

"That was my Grandmother's name. But it really couldn't have been her could it? She never stepped a foot out of Sunnydale that I know of."

"Really? That may change things a lot. I'll have to speak to the Elders about what they know about her tonight." Sam continued. "Well, Grandfather said that Ephraim began questioning Moira, apparently trying to establish exactly what she was and if she could be trusted. Being distracted Ephraim didn't notice the leech sneaking up behind him, but my Grandfather and Old Quil, who had been watching the pair from the forest, did. They sprang out of the bushes each grabbing one of the leeches' arms, while Ephraim built a fire and started throwing pieces of the leech onto it. Grandfather said that they didn't pay close enough attention and were surprised when the leeches mate came tearing out of the bushes and headed straight for Moira. He Ephraim and Old Quil ran over to defend her but he saw her raise her hand and apparently she summoned flames somehow which she threw at the leech."

"He said that after they had watched the leech burn down to nothing, Moira was passed out. Ephraim picked her up and rushed her to the tribal doctor who told them that physically she was fine and would awaken when she was ready. The three of them sat a vigil by her beside for three days until she awoke and when she did she explained that she was a Witch and that where she had come from was a source of great power that had drawn many enemies to it. She called it a Hellmouth."

"Thank you Sam, I must admit it would be a shock to find that my Grandmother had been here before and yet had never mentioned anything at all to me." Willow began to laugh and shook her head in disbelief. "Oh well, no one can keep a secret like a resident of Sunnydale. But Sam, why haven't you told the guys about this stuff already? I mean you would think that they need to know about this stuff, how could you keep it a secret from them?"

Sam looked sheepish. "To be honest, I'd forgotten all about it. Which is really strange actually as the story resonated strongly with me as I grew up. It's like I woke up one day with all memories of it wiped clean. When you were speaking earlier it's like something clicked inside me and all the memories came flooding back."

Willow sighed. "Sounds like the work of the powers that be again. I'll have to do some research and see if I can come up with anything." She paused, gathering her thoughts. Where to begin then? As Sam said the town where I come from, Sunnydale is located over a Hellmouth. Pretty self explanatory but simply put it is a portal, one that opens into the very bowels of hell itself. As you can expect such a place attracts all manners of lovely things. Vampires, demons, werewolves, witches, pretty much the whole spectrum. My friends and I fought them on a daily basis, trying to do our bit for the world I guess."

Willow talked for what seemed like hours, telling them about her life in Sunnydale after meeting Buffy. About discovering the dangers the night brought, as well as the horrible things that could still happen in broad daylight. The existence of Slayers, who fought evil, her own growth into the magical arts. Willow hadn't expected it, but after she started, talking about the last few years of her life to people she had been sure she couldn't trust just moments ago, was ridiculously easy. She had to stop though, when she recounted the death of her dear friend, Jesse, and the murder of the woman she had been looking up to, Miss Calendar.

With a gasp, Bella leaned over and gave Willow a bone-crushing hug. "Oh Lo! Why didn't you tell me? How could you put yourself in danger like that? Were you hurt badly, I swear to god I will march to that place and personally dismember anyone who even touched a strand of hair on your head."

Paul had to hold himself back once more. All his wolf wanted to do was go over and nuzzle her, making sure that she was okay. How could she have faced all that and survived. Why hadn't the

gods told him his imprint was in mortal danger? That was it. She would not be facing even a cockroach again. Even if he had to tie her to a chair, she was going to be safe. The thought of tying Willow to a chair led to other things that he could tie her to and what he could do to her while she was tied up. The sound of Willow's voice pulled him away from his lecherous thoughts.

Willow grabbed Bella by the shoulders and stared into her eyes. "You must never ever step foot on the Hellmouth even if you do have me or Jake to protect you. Now from the sounds of it, Forks doesn't seem like the safest place on earth either, but it's a nursery school compared to the Hellmouth. If I hadn't of had my friends I wouldn't have survived, even with my witchiness. So promise okay?"

Bella took in the fear in Willow's eyes. "Okay, okay. I promise. I will never ever even think about going anywhere near the Hellmouth." Bella said holding up her pinkie finger. Willow laughed as she pinkie swore with Bella in return. "So I guess the temper's not just a redhead thing huh?"

Willow leaned back in her relieved. "It wasn't all bad, you know? I mean, there are many things I wish hadn't happened, but we had each other, you know? We became a family. And I wouldn't trade that for the world."

Desperate to interact with his imprint more and trying to calm down enough to not break the arms of the chair he currently had in a death grip, Paul cleared his throat, drawing Willow's attention. "You mentioned differences between our leeches and wolves and the ones of Sunnydale. Can I ask what they are?"

"You really didn't know there were other types did you? Well wolves are easy. The werewolves of Sunnydale are actually the Hollywood type. They can be created through the bite of another werewolf, need the full moon to transform, can be killed by silver and are very animalistic, completely untamed and dangerous. My ex is a werewolf and we would have to cage him the three days around the full moon so he wouldn't attack anyone."

Paul's eyes turned yellow upon hearing that his imprint had dated another werewolf, apparently a highly dangerous one at that. He was about to open his mouth to demand more details so he could hunt the bastard down and murder him in the slowest possible fashion but Bella beat him to the chase. "Willow Anne Rosenberg! How could you have done such a stupid thing? He could've turned or killed you!" She said, her voice rising in anger and fear.

"Hey! Pot meet kettle missy. I do believe that that big lug standing over there giving you the goo goo eyes is a werewolf or did you miss the part where he exploded into a big furry ball."

Bella grabbed Willow's hands. "Yes he is but he is not dangerous and would never ever harm another human being. The La Push wolves were born to protect humans from vampires that is their sole reason for existing. They retain their humanity when they phase, in fact they become even more protective when they're wolves than men." She stopped and took a deep breath, "Look Lo, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have flipped out on you but hearing everything you've gone through and then realising that you actually put yourself in harm's way even more, well it scares me so much. Anything could've happened to you and I wouldn't have been there to protect you... not that I could have protected you... in fact I would have probably been the one that needed protection, but... but..." She stopped, slightly shaking and a little white from the thought of losing her beloved sister figure to the dangers she hadn't even been aware of.

Willow could see the beginnings of what might have been a panic attack and took her in her arms to try to calm her down. Her eyes caught Jake's across the room and she pleaded with him to help her. Jake who had reluctantly been staying back to allow Willow to be the one to calm his imprint down, crossed the room and began rubbing Bella's back.

When Bella had calmed down she leaned back and looked at her cousin. "I don't want to lose you again; I only just got you back."

"It's okay Jelly; I feel exactly the same way, especially when I heard you dated a vampire. I guess it's in our blood to attract the supernatural, huh?"

Bella laughed. "I guess we do. What about your vampires? How are they different to our ones? Do yours sparkle in the sun too?"

"Oh my goddess no! What type of self respecting vampire would sparkle?" All the guys and Bella broke into laughter at this comment. Willow joined in envisioning Angel and Spike with glitter all over them. "Sunnydale vamps can't actually go into the sun, it's turns them to dust. They can pass for regular humans too, they have to change to lower their fangs and then their forehead goes all 'grrrr'." Willow's attempt at a vamp face drew laughter once more.

"What else? Oh, they're warm blooded on account of all the blood they drink. Apart from the sun, a stake to the heart will make them poof into dust, decapitation also works and fire too to a certain extent. Oh and they don't have souls, they lose that when the demon takes over the body."

Jacob leaned forward at hearing that last comment. "How do you know that?"

Willow hesitated knowing that revealing Angel's existence would bring about more problems. But as she spoke to them more and more she felt like she could possibly begin to trust them and if she expected them to be honest, she would have to do the same. "You're probably going to freak out but I promise it's not as bad as it sounds. My friend, Angel, well he's a vampire. But don't worry he's of the soul having variety. Really long story but a gypsy cursed him with his soul so he's on the good side now and only drinks donated blood or animal blood. He did lose the soul once and there was a little bit of a 'try to turn Willow' obsessive thing. I did manage to restore his soul though, permanently this time."

Everyone sat speechless once more; they found it hard to believe that a woman of Willow's size had faced such creatures and managed to survive. But yet they did, they felt the truth in her words. Despite this though they still didn't know why she was here, now.

"Why did you come to La Push anyway?" Quil said, not one to beat around the bush.

"Hey" Bella protested but Willow just patted her hand.

"It's okay Jelly. I don't really want to talk about it in front of everyone. But that ex I mentioned before, the werewolf, that's why. Him...and his mate."

Paul had had enough. He stood up from his chair and paced back and forth, alternating between muttering and growling. Worried, she inched closer to Bella.

Sam sighed. "Paul SIT DOWN." he ordered in his Alpha tone, knowing that he was far too gone with worry over his imprint being in danger, to listen. "Willow. I want to apologise to you, really apologise this time. I should've kept my head like Ephraim. I should've remembered my Grandfather's tale as soon as I smelled you. Hell I should've done a lot of things. Can you ever forgive us?"

Willow sat seriously thinking about what Sam said. "Yes, I think I can Sam. Just because I don't like what happened, it doesn't mean I don't understand your rationale. I think it'll take time for everyone to really trust each other. But I'd like to take that time. After all I need to see if Jake's good enough for my Jelly."

Jake smiled at Willow's words knowing that Bella would be over the moon that her cousin was staying. So would Paul too for that matter.

Paul stood up and offered Willow his hand. "How about that bonfire now? It's almost late enough and that way we can tell you about us and our legends and you can ask any questions you want to. Besides you must be hungry."

Willow ignored Paul's hand and stood up. "You know, that doesn't sound too bad. There may just be hope for you yet."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

So there you go. How did you like it? Let me know if you want...or don't totally up to you.

Okay now for the boring bits

By now you should realise that I don't own anything related to the Buffy-verse, Twilight-Verse or pretty much anything else. Those rights belong to SM, WB and god knows who else.

Chapter title – When the Day Met the Night – A wonderful song by Panic! At the Disco

Announcement: I have decided to go on a short hiatus for a while to focus on some RL stuff. Don't worry though, I will be back and will never ever give up on my babies. If you want to stop by and say hello, you can catch me on twitter at Im_Becstasy


End file.
